


In Trouble

by trr_rr



Series: Daddy Hannibal [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Hannibal, Infantalism, Little!Will Graham, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, little matty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"can you write hannibal spanking little matthew and will? i have a mighty need and i love the way you write them"</p><p>- Anon</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> "can you write hannibal spanking little matthew and will? i have a mighty need and i love the way you write them"
> 
> \- Anon

“Matthew is going to be so happy, Winston.” Will whispered to his little stuffed dog. 

Will knew he wasn’t supposed to sneak sweets. He wasn’t even allowed in the kitchen but when Matthew told him that strawberry was his favourite flavour he knew he’d love Daddy’s special strawberry jelly. 

“It’s ok, Winston. We can hide them and when Matthew wakes up from nap time, we can surprise him. Daddy won’t ever know.” 

Hannibal had been in the study, doing paper work as he always did when Will and Matthew had nap time. 

“Will.” Hannibal spoke calmly as he entered the kitchen. 

Will gasped and almost fell off the counter. 

“Daddy, Please.” Will held up his hands, climbing down from the side. “I’ll just go back to sleep, it’s ok.” 

“Wait for me in the study, Will.” 

“But- Daddy.” Will felt his tummy tighten with fear. 

“The study, _now_.” Hannibal’s voice was stern, he never shouted when he was mad, simply took more time over his words. 

Will was in big trouble. 

He hung his head and clutched Winston close as he walked through the kitchen to the study. 

\-- 

Hannibal entered the study a few minutes later with Matthew following him behind. Matthew yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he came into the room, having just been woken from his nap. 

“Daddy, please, I want to say I’m sorry.” 

“What did you do, Will?” Matthew asked. 

“I found Will in the kitchen.” 

Matthew bit his lip and watched Will’s guilty blush as his Daddy spoke. Even Matthew knew about the kitchen rule. 

“What were you doing in the kitchen, Will?” Hannibal leaned against the desk with his arms folded. Will was standing in his spot on the rug, fiddling nervously with Winston’s little fabric collar. 

“I was climbing.” 

“No, Will. I want to know why you were climbing.” 

Will swallowed, shifting from foot to foot. 

“Um- I was, I wanted to…” 

“Don’t look at Matthew, Will. He doesn’t know why you misbehaved. Why were you in the kitchen?” 

“I wanted to get some sweets.” 

“You know you have sweets after dinner when you are a good boy, Will. Why were you trying to steal them?” 

Will’s bottom lip wobbled a little before he took a big breath to explain himself. 

“I wanted to give Matthew some sweets when he woke up.” 

Matthew looked to Hannibal and decided it would be best to keep his eyes down. He didn’t know why he’d been brought into study to watch Will explain himself. It was awkward and upsetting. 

“H-he said that strawberry was his favourite and, and I wanted him to have some jelly with me.” 

Hannibal sighed and Will bit his bottom lip as he started to cry. 

Hannibal was never really angry with Will. Will was a good boy and knew all the rules in the house. Hannibal was disappointed, and that’s what made Will the most sorry little boy in the world. 

“You know that you are not allowed in the kitchen.” 

Will nodded and a tear fell quickly down his cheek. 

“You know that I do not tolerate stealing and the subsequent lies you would have told to cover yourself afterwards. You would have been in much worse trouble if I had found out that you had stolen from me, Will. And even more upsetting is the fact that Matthew would have also been in trouble because of your actions.” 

Will nodded again and sniffled loudly, holding Winston up to his face to soak up his tears. 

“You missed out on naptime and therefore you will be going to bed early tonight without video time.” 

Will swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

“And I am sorry, Will but you know what happens when you disobey my rules despite knowing that you are being naughty.” 

Will nodded 

“D-does Matthew have to be here, Daddy?” 

“Yes, I’m afraid he does, little one.” 

Matthew was quite alarmed by the loud sobbing that issued from Will’s mouth at Hannibal’s words. 

Matthew watched Hannibal move to the sofa and sit with his legs held together. 

_Uh oh._

Matthew knew this punishment well enough. 

“Uh- Doctor Lecter, um, Will lied, it was me, I told him to go into the kitchen!” Matthew blurted. 

“It’s alright, Matthew. Will knows he has been bad.” 

“Um, can I please be excused?” 

“No, Matthew. I understand you don’t want to see him in trouble but I have brought you here to watch Will’s punishment so you can understand what happens when my rules are disobeyed.” 

Matthew gulped and looked helplessly at Will who was still sobbing rather loudly. 

“Come here, Will.” Hannibal pointed to the floor by the sofa. “Please leave Winston on the rug.” 

Will gave Winston a squeeze before placing him down gently and giving him a sad little pat. 

He stepped closer to Hannibal, he gave Matthew a despairing glance and stood where he was told. 

“Please take down your trousers and your underwear, Will.” 

Will sniffed and bent to pull down his clothes. 

Matthew averted his eyes but couldn’t help looking back at Will’s naked, shivering legs. 

Hannibal patted his thighs and Will laid out over his lap. 

“I’m-I’m so sorry, Daddy.” 

“I know, little lamb but you have been a very naughty boy, haven’t you?” 

“Yes.” Will whimpered. 

“Why am I going to spank you, Will?” 

“I went in the kitchen and tried-tried to steal.” Will was shivering as he braced himself in Hannibal’s lap. 

“Fifteen, alright.” 

“Daddy...” Will sobbed, letting his head drop. 

Matthew watched Hannibal lift Will’s shirt up his back to expose his behind. 

“Are you ready?” Hannibal asked softly, rubbing some warmth into Will’s backside with one large, warm hand. 

“Yes…hnn.” Will whimpered. 

Hannibal paid Matthew no mind as he lifted his palm high and brought down his hand to deliver the first blow. 

Will’s loud cry and jerk in Hannibal’s lap made Matthew cover his mouth to hold in his voice. He wanted Hannibal to stop. It was so sad to watch Will in pain. 

“ _Aaah!”_

“Two.” Hannibal noted. 

“Daddy I- _AAH!”_ Will cried. 

“Three.” 

“Aaah- _aaah_! Ahhnn-hhn…” Will moved one hand back to try to shield himself but Hannibal held onto it tight, gripping it behind Will’s back to keep him balanced. 

“Five.” 

Hannibal’s voice became a background murmur to Matthew, who was flinching every time Hannibal’s palm hit Will’s skin. 

Matthew noticed, however, that Will wasn’t really moving away from the swats, as would be expected. To Matthew’s confused surprise, he was lifting his ass in the air. 

“Daddy, no!” Will turned his head as he wriggled in Hannibal’s lap. 

Matthew noticed the fierce blush that covered Will’s cheeks and the tears still present in his bright eyes. 

“Hold still.” Hannibal chided, adjusting and delivering a quick series of blows, one after the other, right on the same spot. 

Matthew felt a throb of guilt in is belly. Will’s cries of pain sounded almost like pleasure to his ears. Seeing him humiliated and bare over his Daddy’s knee was very exciting. 

“Da-ddy…” Will groaned, kicking his legs out in resistance. 

Hannibal slapped him again and Matthew watched Will’s ass, turned pink from his punishment, tense and shudder. 

“Um.” Matthew pulled his shirt down over his crotch. He felt it was very inappropriate for him to be there, given Hannibal’s rules about Matthew being aroused around Will. 

Hannibal gave another harsh slap and Will tensed and went silent. He gripped Hannibal’s leg hard and Matthew noticed Will tapping at Hannibal’s leg. He tapped three times. 

Hannibal paused and leaned down. He whispered something very secret right into Will’s ear that Matthew couldn’t catch. After Will breathed his quiet reply Hannibal sat up and rubbed his sore behind. 

“You are doing very well, Will, I am very proud of you.” 

“It hurts, Daddy.” Will whined in response. 

“D-doctor Lecter?” Matthew hesitated. 

“Yes, Matthew?” 

“I, I need to be excused, please.” 

“No, Matthew, I’m afraid you are not excused.” 

Hannibal slapped Will again. 

“Aah!” 

“Twelve, Will.” 

“D-daddy.” 

“B-but, Doctor Lecter I’m, I need, please.” 

Hannibal ignored Matthew’s embarrassed complaints and continued to slap Will until his punishment was over. 

“Fifteen, Will. Good boy.” Hannibal rubbed Will’s sore behind and let him slowly stand. 

Will sniffled as he stood. 

“What do you say?” 

“Th-thank you, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” 

“I w-won’t do it again.” 

“I know, Will.” Hannibal placed a sweet kiss on Will’s cheek. “Pull up your trousers.” 

Will redressed and Matthew fidgeted when he noticed how hard Will had got during his punishment. 

“Matthew, you may go to the bathroom, now.” 

“Thank you.” He murmured quickly as he ran from the room to the closest bathroom under the stairs. 

\-- 

Later, Will was wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa. He wasn’t embarrassed to have his pacifier as he dozed and watched TV. 

“Will?” Matthew whispered. 

“Hn?” He replied sleepily. 

“Are you ok? I’ve never seen your Daddy punish you before.” 

“Mmm’ok.” He smiled. 

Matthew was relieved; Will seemed almost in a daze for a good hour after he’d been punished. He loved Will very much and hated to see him cry. 

“Thanks for trying to get me sweets, anyway.” He leaned over, wrapping his arms around him as they both laid back to watch TV together. “I’m glad you’re ok.” 


End file.
